Teachers Pet
by SixPersona
Summary: tris prior gets pregnant while on vacation for her birthday, two years later at a new school her baby daddy happens to be her new English teacher. rated M for language just to be safe and possible lemons


six. that's what my family calls me. i was diagnosed with cancer when i was 2, when i was 8 i was pronounced cancer free. When i was younger, my brother and parents spent a lot of time in the ocean. my parents didn't want a chance of my immune system being damaged by anything from the ocean so they put me in piano lessons. my heart has never been in it though. what my heart has been into though, is tobias. tobias eaton. tobias and I met the summer before tenth grade. My family rented a cabin down in cape may and we were spending a week there for my fourteenth birthday. Tobias was there with a group of his friends surfing. Caleb and I were out past the break line and I started swimming for a wave that could've crushed me if I was as experienced as I was. it turned into a tube and I came out the other side to cheering from tobias and his friends, and my brother looking worried as hell. I paddled over to the group as did caleb and we introduced ourselves, tobias and I have been inseparable ever since. throughout the time we were together we ended up sleeping together, it was amazing. after my father found out he threatened to have him arrested if he didn't leave. two months later I found out I was pregnant. I had no way to contact him to tell him. shortly after I gave birth to my daughter my parents ended up in a fatal car accident. last month I ended up hiring a PI to track down tobias. I now know he is now twenty and just finished university. he's four and a half years older than me. he's got a degree in education and just got a job somewhere on the coast. this fall I start my junior year, it's been 2 years since I had my baby girl. my aunt tori looks after her while i'm at school.

tris pov.

the last time I saw tobias I looked extremely different. I've grown a good six inches, so I am now about 5'7 and that's the least drastic change. my chest grew two cup sizes and I am now a 34c. I've worked to keep my toned, lean physique and I love myself now more than ever. I recently turned sixteen and have gotten multiple tattoos and piercings. I have my seconds, and thirds in both ears as well as two helix piercings in my left ear. I got a nose ring as well as a tongue piercing. my tattoos consist of three ravens on my collar bone to represent my family, a mountain landscape on the left side of my ribcage, a half blow dandelion behind my right ear and IV in between my shoulder blades. my hair is also bright blue.

my alarm goes off and I groan as I turn it off. I roll out of bed and get changed into black lace undergarments.

I head to Leighton's crib, but I stop short when I remember she's staying at my aunts for a couple days.

I sit down at my vanity and turn on the radio before doing my hair and makeup. I apply light foundation, powder, bronzer, blush, highlight, winged eyeliner, brown eyeshadow with white on my inner corners and water line. I curl my hair my pull it up into a high messy pony. I brush my teeth before applying a dark purple ipstick and getting dressed.

I walk over to my closet and sort through my clothes before deciding on a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans and a black v neck plunge draped blouse. I pull on a black choker and my black studded stilettos before walking downstairs. caleb is sitting at the table eating.

"hell no you are not wearing that." I smirk. he looks up at me.

"what's wrong with what I have on?"he frowns. I grab his arm and drag him upstairs. I pull a tight blue V-neck and some tighter, but not too tight, black jeans from his closet and throw them on his bed. I leave and in a couple minutes he opens his door. I smile and nod. I grab the hair gel from the bathroom and spike up the front of his hair a little.

"k lets go." I turn around and walk back downstairs. when we get down I grab an apple and the keys to the Ferrari.

"hey, I was gonna take the Ferrari." he furrows his eyebrows.

"why don't we just drive together." I laugh and toss him the keys before grabbing my cell and purse. he grabs his shoulder bag and we walk out the door. we get in and pull out the driveway. we roll down the windows and take off towards school. we reach a stoplight and another car pulls up next to us. caleb looks over and laughs.

"uriah! long time no see man" he smiles. I hear Uriah laugh and I lean over to see him. I smile and wave.

"hey. is that your girlfriend?" Uriah waves back.

"dude, that's my little sister, gross." caleb laughs and the light turns green. we speed off. when we get to the school Uriah pulls in beside us. we climb out out and I grab a piece of gum from my purse and walk around the car as Uriah climbs out of his car and comes around to us.

"hey babe." I smile at him. he comes over and picks me up. he hugs me and spins me around.

"six oh my god. you've changed so much!" I laugh as he puts me down.

"i know, and you look as handsome as ever." I smile and he laughs.

"hi, marlene, handsome's _girlfriend._ and who the hell might you be?" she comes up and sticks out her hand. I take it and smile.

"Six, handsome's best friend. I thought you knew that?" I laugh. she grins and hugs me, then caleb.

"sorry, you just look so different, and when there's a hot girl all over my man, I kinda go a little psycho." she smiles. we all start to head inside and make small talk.

"did you hear? four's a new teacher here." Uriah looks over and me and smirks. I stop walking and caleb takes a deep breath.

"what's wrong?" marlene rubs my arm. I give a small smile and start walking again.

"i need to check my makeup.". "i'll come with." mar walks behind me but I stop her.

"no, you'll be late, i'm fine, really." I tell her before walking into the washrooms. I look at myself in the mirror, I smile. I hear the bell ring and nod to myself. "we'll be okay" I tell myself before walking towards my first period. I open the door and the teacher has already started the lesson. I sneak to the back and sit next to Uriah hoping that the teacher wont say anything. sadly, I was wrong.

"who are you and why are you late to my class." he turns around and I see the gorgeous blue eyes that are echoed in my daughter.

"six, prior. I don't have an excuse." I say awkwardly. he stares at me for a few more seconds before Uriah clears his throat and he snaps out of it.

"don't let it happen again." he clenches his jaw before returning to the lesson. halfway through class my phone goes. off. it's a message from tori. ' _L woke up screaming and a high fever. at the ER."_ I can feel my heart speed up.

"shit." I whisper to my self before grabbing my purse and almost running to the front of the class. "where do you think you're going ms. prior." four sighs and looks over at me.

"four, I gotta go, my, uh, I just gotta go, it's important." I look at him with pleading eyes. he furrows his brows before nodding. I rush out of the classroom and run down the hall until I find calebs class. I open the door.

"what are you doing?!" the teacher glares at me.

"caleb, toris at the ER with Leighton, I need the keys." I try to keep my voice from shaking too much but I don't think it works. he grabs his bag.

"i'm coming too." he ignores his teachers protests and rushes outside with me and within teen minutes were at the ER.

"excuse me, my aunt, tori, brought my daughter Leighton in this morning. she's 11 months." i'm on the verge of tears. she gives me a soft smile.

"room 209, your daughter is fine, it's just a flu." I thank her and caleb and I rush down the hall. when we get into the room tori is holding my baby girl singing her a song.

"hey tris." she hands me my daughter and I start crying. I hold her to me and rock her.

"they gave her some antibiotics and said she should be back to normal in no time." tori rubs my back. Leighton plays with my hair.

"mommy." she kisses my cheek. I laugh and my crying slows down. "thank god for water proof makeup." I smile and kiss Leighton's cheek, leaving a purple kiss mark and making her giggle.

"okay, well lets get you home then little bean." I sigh as I get up.

"don't you need to get back to school?" caleb asks. I look at the time. I've already missed another period.

"uh, I guess so." I kiss L's cheek before handing her back to tori. "love you baby." I wave to her as I walk out the door.

"love you mommy!" she smiles and waves back. I bite my lip as we walk to the car. once we start driving back to school I start bouncing my leg.

"tris, Leighton is fine. it's just a flu bug." caleb rubs my arm. I sigh.

"it's a mom thing." I rest my head in my hand. he chuckles.

"i know." we get back to school just as lunch starts. we walk into the cafeteria and I spot Uriah. I walk over and sit next to them.

"hey babe, why so glum?" he wraps the arm that isn''t around marlene, around my shoulders. I lean into him.

"my aunt had to take my daughter into the ER because she had a really high fever" I sigh.

"you have a kid?" he asks. marlene snorts.

"same." she takes a bite of her apple I sit up and look at Uriah.

"yours?" I smile. he nods.

"proud of it too." he chuckles. I sit back.

"wow," I chuckle.

"what about you? who's the lucky man in your life?" marlene leans on the table and smirks at me. I sigh, again.

"he's not in our life. he was legal and I wasn't and my dad threatened to have him arrested if he didn't disappear." I smirk sadly.

"how old is she?" mar gives me a sad smile.

"two." I glance at my lap and clear my throat.

"she's not, her dad isn't." marlene rambles.

"no!" Uriah gasps and starts laughing.

"it's not funny! he's my teacher now!" I punch him.

"sorry! you're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious, you are so fucking screwed" he laughs even more.

"he doesn't want to be involved." I punch him again and he stops laughing.

"what do you mean?" mar shakes her head.

"before my parents died I had my mom reach out and tell him about me and leighton, and he said he didn't want anything like that ruining his reputation and told her that he didn't want us contacting him again." I lean my chin in my hand.

"dick." Uriah gets up from the table.

"uri, sit down." I grab his hand. he starts walking away from the table and my heart beat picks up. "Uriah!" I yell and rush after him. I speed walk behind him down the hallway. "Uriah where are you going?" I growl at him. he doesn't reply soon enough he bursts into a class room and I stumble in behind him.

"what the hell Uriah?!" four.

"that's exactly what I was about to say to you." Uriah shoves him. my hands fly to my mouth.

"no, no no no." I start crying and pulling on Uriah. "Uriah, stop. leave it alone." I beg.

"no tris, he needs to step up." Uriah rips his arm away from me.

"what are you talking about?! tris what's wrong?!" four sighs angrily.

"You!" Uriah yells back. "nothing tris could ever do would ruin your reputation! you were lucky to have her in the first place!" four furrows his brows and shoves Uriah back.

"you don't think I know that?! why are you here if anybody hears us we'll all get in trouble." he growls. Uriah scoffs.

"seriously, when marlene and I found out about aden we were ecstatic, I would have figured that you would feel the same way," Uriah shakes his head. fours eyes go wide and he turns to me.

"what is he talking about?" he says quietly. I furrow my brow and shake my head.

"you know, my mom talked to you, she told me..." I look down. "she told me..." I scoff and more tears run down my cheeks. "she lied to me." I look up at Uriah. "Uriah she lied to me, he never knew about Leighton, he never said any of it, she lied!" I raise my voice.

"whos Leighton?" four asks.

"your daughter."


End file.
